1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer apparatus and a data transfer method, and specifically, to a data transfer apparatus capable of transferring data between a plurality of storage media.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of transferring data between a plurality of storage media is widely used in general. For example, JP 2001-8147 A discloses an electronic camera capable of transferring image data from a memory card to a hard disk. More specifically, this electronic camera is configured to transfer all the image data recorded on the memory card to the hard disk when the remaining capacity of the memory card reaches a particular value. Thus, this electronic camera can suppress its power consumption by reducing the frequency of start/stop repetition of a rotational drive device for rotating the hard disk.
The technique of transferring image data between a plurality of storage media is used for information processing devices, such as a personal computer, other than the above electronic camera.
Further, among apparatuses capable of transferring image data, there also is an apparatus capable of terminating the transfer of image data in the course of transfer of image data, according to, for example, a user selection.
However, for example, when one or a plurality of image data are grouped to be managed under a defined rule, if transfer of image data is terminated partway, a situation can occur in which only a part of image data that already have been transferred among image data belonging to the selected group to be transferred is stored in the storage medium of the transfer destination. In this way, a user may be confused if image data belonging to the selected group to be transferred are stored partway in the transfer destination. For example, there may be a problem in which, in spite of the fact that not all image data belonging to the selected group have been stored in the storage medium of the transfer destination, the user assumes that all the image data already have been stored in the transfer destination, resulting in deletion of all the image data from the storage medium of the transfer source.
Conventional data transfer apparatuses have not focused on such a problem that can occur when transfer of image data is terminated partway, and thus no proposal has been made about the process to solve such a problem.